A Life With An Idiot
by Ouran Frantic
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for 3 years and are very happy. However after a big surprise her life goes from good to great. Although there are some bumps in the road. You could call some of the characters OOC's but it's because they are in college and more grown up.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Hello readers. This is my first ever story so I don't know how long it will be. I would hope at least a few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or manga of ouran. I also do not own any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the story plot.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Tamaki sat in his car with one hand in his pocket and the other hand on his lap. He could feel the ring in his pocket. He and Haruhi had been dating for 3 years and were both in college. Tamaki had decided to ask Ranka for Haruhi's hand. Tamaki was in his third year of college and Haruhi in her second. Ranka still didn't like Tamaki but had grown to like him a little more.

Tamaki got out of his car and took a deep breath. He started to walk forward towards Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi had gone out with some friends she had made after revealing her gender to the school. Tamaki had been waiting for the perfect time to ask and now was as good a time as any. As Tamaki walked up the stairs he saw that a window in Haruhi's apartment was open.

Tamaki reached the top of the stairs and walked to the door of the apartment. Tamaki took another deep breath and knocked the door hard. He then heard a voice from the other side of the door call "Coming. I'll just be a second!"

Tamaki stood there with his head held high. He heard the door unlock and it swung open. There stood a man with long hair and a smile on his face. "Oh. Hi Tamaki! If you are looking for my daughter she has already gone with her friends."

Tamaki looked straight at the man with a serious expression on his face. "Actually, Ranka, I wanted to speak with you." The long-hair man just looked at Tamaki with a confused expression on his face. "Okay, please come on in." He started to walk back into his house followed by Tamaki.

Tamaki walked in and shut the door behind himself. He then turned around and noticed Ranka sat down. He sat down across from him. He then looked back at Ranka with a serious look. Ranka looked back at him with a more serious look. Tamaki was the first of the two to speak "I have a very important question to ask you, Ranka."

Ranka looked at Tamaki. He was quite confused as to how this idiot could have kept such a straight face for so long. "Go ahead. What is it?" Ranka started to get interested in what he had to say. He could tell that it was very important. So he got comfortable just in case it took long. He kneeled up and rested all his body weight on his legs and listened closer to every word he had to say.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "As you know, me and Haruhi have been together for three years now," that's how he started his speech. "And I love your daughter with all my heart, so I need to ask you for your permission for something." Tamaki's face had gone from serious to happy. He put his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the ring box but placed it on his lap so that Ranka wouldn't see it.

Ranka was touched as to how much he could tell that this boy cared for Haruhi and he knew that what he was going to ask for was permission to marry his daughter, even a child could see it, but he wanted to be sure. He dropped his head and spoke in a quiet voice that was just loud enough to hear. "Ask away. I'll probably say 'Yes' anyway."

Tamaki felt reassured so he took a deep breath. "Ranka, I want to marry your daughter will you give me this permission to propose to Haruhi?" Tamaki looked up at Ranka and smiled. He knew what he said was right and that he did the right thing asking first.


	2. Chapter 2- Permission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or manga of ouran. I also do not own any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the story plot.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Ranka just looked down. He looked at Tamaki and then back at the floor. He quietly spoke in a sure voice "Okay Tamaki you have my permission to ask my daughter to marry you." Tamaki suddenly had a happy fit and a stood up and said "Oh thanks Ranka! This is amazing! I can't wait to-"

He was cut off by Ranka by screaming "That still doesn't mean that she will say 'yes' you idiot!" Ranka started to scream, calling Tamaki an idiot and some other names. "You only want my daughter for your own personal uses!" He continued to scream at Tamaki for a while but then stopped.

Tamaki was practically in tears. "How can you say that?" He ran into the corner of the room and did a depressed look, as he normally does, and started to sulk. Ranka rolled his eyes and walked over to Tamaki and patted him on the back. Tamaki looked up and jumped into Ranka with a smile on his face. "Oh Ranka, you do accept me as your son!"

Ranka was so surprised by this attack. He didn't say anything until they hit the floor. And once they did all he said was "Yes." Ranka pushed Tamaki off of him and began to walk to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea Tamaki? And have you had any lunch?" Ranka put the kettle on and went to look in the cupboard. He then pulled out 2 bags of beef flavoured ramen.

Tamaki was surprised by the sudden change in mood but shook it off and said in a much calmer voice "Yes, may I have some tea and No, I haven't had any lunch." He then made his way to the table and sat down at it. He knew that Ranka was like this, screaming one minute and happy the next, but it just surprised him. He stared into space imagining his proposal to Haruhi.

* * *

**Tamaki's Imagination**

Tamaki bends down on one knee with the ring in his hands, in front of a fountain, at sunset and says "Haruhi, I love you with all my heart, please marry me!" Haruhi has a shocked but happy look on her face, jumps for joy and then replies, in a girlish voice "Oh, yes, Tamaki! Of course I will!" Tamaki stands up and places the ring on her finger, he then takes her into a tight embrace. Haruhi hugs back tightly.

* * *

**Reality**

Tamaki snaps out of his fantasy and looks around to remember where he is. As soon as he remembers he looks over at Ranka. The kettle is off and he sees that Ranka is over a stove cooking ramen. Tamaki then looks down at the table and sees two coffees on either side of the table. Tamaki picks up the coffee and takes a quick sip before placing the cup back down on the table.

At the sound of the mug being put down on the table Ranka looks over in Tamaki's way. "Awake are you?" Ranka asked. He then turned back around and looked over at the ramen cooking. Tamaki and Ranka both hear a familiar voice from outside shout "Bye guys." After a while they then hear the sound of the door being unlocked. The door opened a brown-eyed, brunette walked in through the door. "Dad. I'm home!" She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, Hi Tamaki. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**What will happen? What will he say? I'm planning on doing on each day so you will find out!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Tamaki stared at the girl. He was speechless. He was told that she wouldn't be coming back till 3 and it was only 2. "Um…" He had no idea what to say. He had planned to get in and out before she came home. "I….Um…-"

Tamaki was interrupted. "He was just asking you what movies you haven't seen yet so that he can take you out. Right, Tamaki?" The father gave Tamaki a hard pat on the back and Tamaki nudged forward a little. Ranka made his way back to the stove to watch the ramen. Haruhi sat down at the table, in between Tamaki and her father's place.

Tamaki then felt the ring box in his hand. _Oh no. I'm done for if Haruhi sees this!_ He thought. He quickly placed the box in his pocket hoping she hadn't noticed. "So, um, why are you home so early, I thought that you weren't coming home until 3?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with a calm look in her eye. "Oh, you see, two of my friends had a falling out of some sorts so we decided to go home early." She then looked down at her hands. She looked as if she was in a daze. Tamaki got a bit concerned and looked down at her hands. He then noticed some cuts and scars on Haruhi's hands. His eyes widened with fright.

Haruhi looked back up at him to notice his gaze was on her hands. She looked back down at them. She was trying to figure out what to say. Then it came to her. "These?" She put her hands on the table to reveal a cut all across one hand and another cut across the top of her other hand. There were also a lot of scars and marks around these cuts. "My friends were fighting because one of them had found out that the other was dating her boyfriend and got a bit outraged."

* * *

**Flashback**

Haruhi and her 4 friends walk around the back of a shop, through an alley to get to the next street. Her friends were Katsuto Natama, Rei Frusameta, Arya Modesa, and Momoi Hytashi. Katsuto was an average sized girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. Arya was a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rei was a small girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Momoi was average sized girl with pink hair and pink eyes.

Rei stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. The rest of the group continued to walk. "Arya?" Arya stopped and turned around to face Rei. The group also turned to watch the convocation. "Yes?" She asked in a seemingly innocent voice. Rei put her hand into her pocket and a tear ran down her face. "Is it true? Are you out with Tino?" A wide smile leapt onto Arya's face. "So, you finally found out." That was enough for Rei and she pulled her hand out of her pocket revealing a pocket knife. Before Arya could react to the knife Rei had leapt forward and went for Arya.

Arya jumped out of the way as fast as she could but she ended up getting some of her shirt sleeve ripped on the blade. Luckily she wasn't scared. "Get back here and fight, you bitch!" Rei had gone mad. Haruhi screamed at the top of her voice. "Rei! Stop It! Look At What You're Doing!"

Rei stopped running and just stood there. She dropped her head again and lifted her knife. She then looked back up at Haruhi. "I am completely sane, Haruhi. Just let me kill her." Haruhi ran in front of Arya and stretched her arms out as if trying to shield her while the other girls tended to her top. "I won't let you do that!" Haruhi turned her head to look at Arya. "Are you all right?"

Arya looked up at Haruhi with worry and fright in her eyes. "Yes. I'm alright." Haruhi turned back at Rei who still had the knife up by her face. She had tears running down her face and her fringe was covering her face. "If you're not with me," she lifted her head a little "then you are against me!" Rei ran at Haruhi with the blade facing her.

* * *

**Present***

"And so I tried to shield myself and got cut. A policeman saw her with a knife and arrested her and then we went home." Haruhi looked back down at her hands and then hid them away. Ranka walked up to the table and tried to change the subject. "Grubs up!" He placed two bowls down on the table and then went back and grabbed one for himself and sat down. Tamaki said "Thanks for the food!" Ranka proclaimed "Thanks for the food!" and Haruhi stated "Thank you for the food!" and they all dug in.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't left on a cliff hanger but I was planning for the next one to be based a few weeks later. Hope that's okay! And please review it gives me motivation. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Proposel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

* * *

**4 weeks later**

Tamaki walked through the school hallway in a trance. He was on his way back to class after lunch. These last few weeks he has carried the ring around with him. He suddenly heard a voice in front of him and stopped in his tracks. "Hello, Tamaki!" He looked up to see the love of his life standing in front of him, smiling. He smiled back at the perky brunette. "Hello, Haruhi, my dear!" He looked around quickly and realised that it was only them two in the hallway. He looked back at Haruhi and down at her hands.

He realised her hands were covered up in bandages. His eyes grew wide with worry as he wondered why they were covered in bandages. "Why are your hands in bandages?" he asked. Haruhi then looked at her hands and replied. "I brunt them on the tray, yesterday." Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. He then looked back at her and saw that she was deep in thought. "Is something on your mind, Haruhi?" She quickly snapped out of it and stated. "Oh, no. I'm fine I was just thinking about…" She didn't continue and just went back into a gaze that seem to be focused on Tamaki and more importantly his eyes.

Haruhi's hair had grown down to her shoulders and because of this Tamaki picked up a bit from her shoulder and began to twirl and play with it. While doing this he smiled and moved his other hand to her chin. He lifted her face so that she was looking right at him and moved his face closer to hers.

As this happened Haruhi snapped out of the gaze once more. Before she could react to her surrounding his lips were touching hers. Her face turned a bright red colour but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. She slowly moved her arms up and around Tamaki's neck. She continued to kiss back.

Tamaki then moved his hands to around her waist and continued to kiss her for a few more seconds. After those seconds they broke away for air. Haruhi slowly moved her arms away from his around his neck. She then took a step back. Tamaki smiled. "It's been a while since we did that, huh?" He smiled at her and looked at her in a loving way. She blushed a little and then heard the bell that meant 'You have 5 minutes to get to class.'

Tamaki held out his hand gesturing for Haruhi to take it. "Our classes aren't too far apart at this lesson. I'll walk you to class." Haruhi smiled and took the hand. They started to walk down the hall to Haruhi's lesson. When they got to her class Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand and turned to face him. She waved at him and smiled saying "Thanks for walking me to class, Tamaki. Shall I meet you after school?" Tamaki was quick off the mark and as Haruhi had stopped talking he quickly kissed her. This act of love caught her off guard. She kissed back for a few seconds but then broke away. Tamaki then pulled into a close embrace and whispered into her ear "Meet me around the back of the school at the end of the day."

He then let go and turned around. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned back. Haruhi was still stood there in confusion. "See you later, dear!" He then stared to skip off to class.

* * *

**After School**

Haruhi walked around to the back of the school. She spoke in a quiet voice that was almost a whisper. "Tamaki, are you there?" She looked around and saw a tall blonde figure leaning against the wall. She knew in a moment that it was Tamaki. She smiled and walked up to him. "There you are,"

The smile on her face soon disappeared as she saw that Tamaki looked emotionless. "What's wrong, dear?" The violet-eyed boy looked at her. "Haruhi," Tamaki turned so that he was stood in front and was looking directly at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widened with curiosity. "Yes?" She saw him pull a small box out of his school trouser pocket. _What's that? It's pretty small. Whatever is in there must be small. _She thought to herself.

Tamaki placed the box into his other hand and spoke in a loving but serious voice. "Haruhi," he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a diamond ring. "I love you more than you will ever know. You mean the world to me and a world without you seems meaningless. I can't imagine anyone else in my future. Please will you do me the honour of marrying me?"


	5. Chapter 5- The Answer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Haruhi's eyes widen. She then dropped her head. Tamaki noticed this and stood up. "You don't have to answer straight away. You don't even have to say 'Yes'. Okay?" Haruhi looked up to reveal that she was crying. She looked at Tamaki. She smiled but continued to cry. She then jumped into his arms. She spoke to him "Do you really think that I would say 'no' to that? You idiot!"

Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He moved away a little and picked up her hand. He took the ring out of the box and placed it onto Haruhi's finger, with care. Haruhi looked up Tamaki who seemed at peace. Haruhi realised that Tamaki was just looking at the ring. So she pulled a surprise attack and stole a kiss from him.

Tamaki seemed a little shocked by this and looked at her in a devilish way. He then quickly picked her up bridal style, as if trying to catch her off guard. It worked. Haruhi was caught totally off guard and was surprised by this. She looked at Tamaki, surprised. Tamaki looked back at her smiling. They both burst into laughter. Haruhi stopped laughing and placed a hand on Tamaki's cheek. Tamaki leaned in for a kiss. Haruhi closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

They stood there kissing for a while. Then they both heard some familiar voices "I knew it. You owe me your lunch, Hikaru." They both turned and looked at the two identical twins. "Okay. I guess you win, Karou." Hikaru had kept his hair black and Karou had kept his ginger. They had both grown a little but not as much as Haruhi had, since she sprouted up in her last year of high school and was now only 2 inches shorter than Tamaki. This made her 1 inch shorter than the twins.

Tamaki placed Haruhi back on the floor and Haruhi threw the twins her 'Shadow King #2' look. This made them hide behind the wall. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" The twins got out from behind the wall and spoke in unison. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?" Hikaru asked wondering what was going on. (Since Haruhi and Tamaki were now engaged, Tamaki was obliged to take her home every day, that's why it was so funny.) Tamaki stopped laughing and asked "Shall we tell them, Haruhi?" Haruhi also stopped laughing and requested to the twins "Guys, can you call everyone up and tell them to meet us at my house? We have something important to tell you all!" The twins looked at each other and shrugged. The got out there phones and began to dial the host clubs numbers.

Haruhi held out a hand and Tamaki took it without hesitation. The walked happily to front of the school. When they reached the front of the school Tamaki's car was waiting for them. They walked to the car and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for them. As Tamaki walked pass the chauffeur he said "Take us to Haruhi's house and go back to the main mansion. Then when I text you I want you to come and pick me up, okay?" The chauffeur just bowed and replied with "Yes Master Tamaki. And shall I started to call Miss Fujioka, Mistress Haruhi?"

Tamaki thought for a moment and then smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you." Tamaki and Haruhi got into the car and drove off down the road to Haruhi's house.

* * *

**In Haruhi's House: 2 hours later**

Tamaki and Haruhi got to the house and Ranka had returned home an hour before them. They all heard a knock on the door and a familiar "Hello." Haruhi walked to the door to find a group of people standing at the door. It was the old Host club gang.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing at the front. Mori was standing at the back with Kyoya. Hunny was stood in the centre of the group. Mori hadn't changed a lot apart from his hair which had grown a little. Kyoya hadn't changed, he was still the same Kyoya. Hunny had changed the most. He had grown to about 3 inches shorter then Tamaki. "We did as you asked Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at the sight of seeing all the old Host Club members at her door. _Just like old times._ She thought to herself. "Right. Please. Everyone come in."

Everyone walked in and sat around the table. Ranka sat in his usual place, the closest to the window. Hunny and Mori both sat on the side nearest the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the side that was next to the bedrooms and Kyoya sat at the front. Hikaru cleared his throat and spoke clearly "Why did you call all of us here, Haruhi?" Everyone looked directly at Haruhi and Tamaki who were standing in line with the closed door, about 4 foot away from where Kyoya was sitting.

Hunny looked down at Haruhi's hands. She had taken the ring off just in case Kyoya or any of the others noticed it. Tamaki pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. "I'm proud to announce that me and Haruhi are finally engaged." All of the clubs members and Ranka's mouths all dropped. The only one who didn't was Kyoya because he knows everything.

Ranka seemed the most surprised even though he was the only one who was told that Tamaki was going to propose. Hikaru got mad and started to clench his fist. Kaoru tried to calm him down but it didn't work and soon he was shouting at him. "I won't stay calm, Kaoru! What the heck do you see in Milord?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru and then back at Tamaki.

* * *

**How will she answer? Sorry it's not a very cliff hanger. But I love leaving them on cliff hangers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited. It really motivates me.**


	6. Chapter 6- Hikaru's Reaction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS****. I ON****LY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

Haruhi thought for a while and then thought of an answer. "I like Tamaki because he's different!" Hikaru just looked at her with a questioned. Everyone else just smiled. Hikaru was the only one that didn't understand. "I don't know what you mean, Haruhi? Who can you say you love someone because they are different?" Haruhi looked up to Tamaki and smiled. She loved him a lot and the reasons weren't in her head. It was the one thing that she had learnt to not know.

"You see Hikaru. I love him because he is a cry baby, because he is a spoilt brat, but most of all I love him because he is an idiot. He loves family more than anything else in the wold, he is smart and kind and silly. It's because if all this that I love Tamaki." Hikaru and everyone else was silent with amazement. They couldn't believe that the Haruhi they had known for so long had turned into such a grown up woman.

Ranka smiled at his daughter. _You see Kotoko. She is just like you. Always truthful. _Ranka was proud of his daughter and stood up. He walked over to Haruhi and Tamaki and gave Haruhi a big hug. "I'm proud of you, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and hugged her dad back. "Thanks dad." Ranka then turned to Tamaki who had frightened expression on his face.

Ranka sighed and held out a hand for Tamaki to shake. With a smile Tamaki did just that. "Take good care of my girl, now Tamaki. You do anything to hurt her in any way I won't hesitate to start hurting you by setting her up with someone else." Tamaki put a brave face on with a smile. He knew that he wasn't kidding so he replied with "I won't mess up. Father." The two men laughed and Ranka put his arm around Tamaki and held Haruhi's hand.

Hikaru then perked up a bit at the sound of Ranka setting Haruhi up with someone else if needs be. _I just have to impress Ranka and make Tamaki do something stupid and I can have Haruhi all to myself. _He thought with an evil grin. Ranka stood up straight and with a joyous look on his face he spoke clearly, saying. "I fully agree with the engagement of my daughter and her fiancé. Please wish them well."

Kyoya stood up and walked to Tamaki. "Congratulations on your engagement, Tamaki and Haruhi." Tamaki held out a hand for his best friend to shake with a smile. Kyoya shook it with a smile. Tamaki spoke like a proud man.

Kaoru hoisted himself up and walked up to Haruhi, he then gave her a big hug. He started to cry and said in between sniffles. "That's my Haruhi, live life to the fullest." Haruhi hugged him back tightly. She then smiled and started to cry a little herself. "Thank you for your support, Kaoru." Haruhi looks over at Hikaru from Kaoru's shoulder.

She broke away from the hug and made her way over to Hikaru. Hikaru looked up as he saw her make her way over to him. Hikaru away as soon as they made eye contact. Haruhi stops in her tracks. "Hikaru," Hikaru looks up at the sound of his name. "I can't help who I fall in love with. I thought you of all people would understand that." Hikaru was silent. He didn't speak a word. He just stood there looking at her. He then looked back at the floor and spoke just loud enough to hear. "I know. That's why I'm not going to give up." Haruhi's face went from happy to sad. She then looked down at the floor too. "If that's how you feel then fine."

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki and the others just looking at her. Tamaki then walked up to her and placed both of his hands on either shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face. "Haruhi, Are you okay?" Haruhi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. With that Tamaki took Haruhi into a big embrace.

Haruhi placed her hands upon his chest. Tamaki then looks at Hikaru, who is still looking at the floor, with anger in his eyes. He looks back down at Haruhi with caring eyes and then back at Hikaru. "If you really did love her then you wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in tears." With this Hikaru got angry. Kaoru runs over to try to hold his brother back from hitting Tamaki.

Hikaru tries to pounce and fight Tamaki but Kaoru gets there just in time. Haruhi starts to make crying noises and nuzzles into Tamaki. Tamaki looks down at her with worry in his eyes. He then kneels down and looks up at her. "Shall we go and clean you up in the bathroom Haruhi?" Haruhi waits a while and then nods. Tamaki walks her to the bathroom. Everyone is still silent. Hikaru then pulls out of his brother's grip and walks out of the apartment. Everyone watches him leave. Kaoru then scratches the back of his neck and says "I apologise for my brother's behaviour. He does get like this sometimes."

Hunny then looks at Kaoru with sad eyes. "Kao-chan?" Kaoru looked at the brown-eyed boy and laughed. "Don't worry, Hunny. Hikaru is fine." Kaoru laughed unconvincingly and then looked at the bathroom door.

* * *

**Bathroom**

"Here Haruhi. Wipe your eyes." Haruhi took the tissue and wiped her eyes. Tamaki kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be fine, Haruhi." He could tell that she had stopped crying. Although she was still sad. "Tamaki do you think that Hikaru can forgive me?" Tamaki was surprised at this. He then takes a deep breath and holds her free hand. "Yes, I do. I just don't think he will forgive me." Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki looking at the floor smiling. She knew how much his family and friends meant to him and felt bad. She then cupped his face with her hands and lifts his head so that he was looking at her. She then kissed him passionately.

He was caught off guard by this. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Tamaki moves his arms to around Haruhi's waist. They continue to kiss for a while. They then break away for air. "Are you okay now?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and smiled "Yes, I'm fine now, Thank you Tamaki." Tamaki smiles and holds her hand. Haruhi then stands up and walks to the door of the bathroom.

* * *

**Living Room**

Haruhi and Tamaki walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. Haruhi then looks around and notices that Hikaru isn't there. She wonders why for a moment but then shrugs it off and joins her friends and fiancé. They all start to talk about the wedding. "I'll make the dress and if Hikaru is up to it he can make the suits. It will be so much fun." They talk about the wedding for a while. As soon as everyone goes home Tamaki gets picked up and goes. Haruhi and her dad are left in the house and after a while they fall asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter I plan to open up in the host club. Where Haruhi and Kaoru are talking and something happens. You will need to wait and see. Thanks for all of your views I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please favourite, follow or review. It really motivates me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 7~

* * *

**2 days later**

Haruhi was in the host club. Since she was in college she just sorted out the financial sides of things, in the host club. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun her chair around. She looked at the tall ginger figure and smiled. "Hey Kaoru." She suddenly looked around in multiple directions before turning back to the ginger. "Where's your brother, Kaoru?" Kaoru moves to the side a little and gestured to a red couch where Hikaru is entertaining some girls. She look over at the other twin. He looks back at me with an apologetic look in his eye. She made a small gesture for him to come over.

He smiles widely and dismisses himself from the girls. He then makes his way over to where Haruhi was sat. "Haruhi. I am so sorry about the other day. I was totally out of order." Haruhi smiled. She gave Hikaru a hug and whispered in his ear "Don't worry about it, Hikaru." Hikaru blushed a little when she hugged him, but after what she said he hugged her back.

Haruhi broke away from the hug. "I got to get back to my work." Hikaru didn't say anything. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Haruhi," Haruhi looked at the twin with wide eyes. Before she could react Hikaru had his hands around her face and was moving closer. She froze with fear. She was about to move away when he kissed her. That was it. Her eyes were wide open and she froze. After a couple of seconds she pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing, Hikaru?!"

Haruhi heard the sound of china smashing. She slowly turned her head to see a blonde, blue-eyed boy, crying. She turned around to Tamaki. She started to cry and tried to tell him that it was a mistake. He wouldn't listen. He ran out of the club room and down the hall. Haruhi ran after him.

Kaoru turned to his brother with an unsatisfied look. "Now look what you have done, Hikaru. That wasn't-" He was cut off. "I don't care. I kissed her and that is all I need to keep going." He then walked out of the room and went the opposite way to which Tamaki and Haruhi did. Everyone in the host club fell silent. The costumers, the hosts, even the radio.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tamaki was running down a hall. Tears were freely running down his face. _What did I just see? Why did Hikaru and Haruhi kiss? Have they been together for a while?_ Question after question ran through his head but he couldn't stop crying. He ran all the way to the cafeteria. Since it was after school it was empty. He ran and hid away from the world in the kitchen. He couldn't think straight.

Haruhi had followed him all the way to the cafeteria. She burst through the door but couldn't see him anywhere. "Tamaki, I know you are in here! Please can we talk about this!" She then heard a small whimper from the kitchen. She slowly made her way over to where the noise was coming from. She saw him hiding in a cabinet made of glass.

"I can see you." He stood up and looked at the ground. The only thing he said was "How could you?" Haruhi noticed tear marks on his clothes and she began to cry. She walked around the counter to the kitchen. She grabbed his hands and said "Tamaki," He pulled away from her sharply. She continued to speak. "I didn't kiss him, Tamaki. You must believe me!" She had tears running down her cheeks. He laughed at what she said. "So you just went out of your way to try something new, did you?" Tamaki laughed again. "Do you think I was born yesterday? It all makes sense now. The outburst when we told him of our engagement, why he has been avoiding me. All because he wanted to have you all to yourself. And you played me." Haruhi cried even more at that. She ran and gave him a hug.

Tamaki just stood there. He didn't react. He didn't say a word. Haruhi was crying and he didn't care anymore. He laughed. "How long?" Haruhi stopped crying and looked up at him. She didn't know what he meant by this. "What do you-" She was cut off. "How long have you two been going out behind my back?" Haruhi started crying again.

She felt him turn around. Her hand was lifted up. She looked up to see what was happening. Tamaki got hold of the ring. Haruhi was quick to react. She pulled away from him and cried out. "No! Tamaki, I love YOU! Not Hikaru! Believe me!" Tamaki didn't do anything. Tears began to roll down his face. "Why Haruhi?" He then started to shout a little. "Why would you do that to me?!"

* * *

**Plot twist! Will they get back together? Will he believe her? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review, favourite and follow. It really does motivate me!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 8~

Haruhi almost snapped from sadness. She took a couple of steps away from the blonde. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had a terrified look on her face. She couldn't even breathe or blink. "I-I didn't cheat on you, Tamaki." She started to cry again. She dropped her head and tried to wipe her eyes. Tamaki looked at her with anger in his eyes. "SO THEN WHAT?! WAS IT JUST A-" Haruhi cut him off with a raised voice.

"Hikaru kissed me and caught me off guard! I didn't kiss him! I swear!" Tamaki stopped shouting and looked at with a sincere expression. He then took a few steps closer to Haruhi. He then looked her right in the eye. "Are you telling the truth?" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, right into his eyes. She had a serious look in her eyes. She didn't even blink when saying what she did next. "I'm not lying, Tamaki. I love you and you alone. Please believe me!" Tamaki cried, heavily. He jumped at Haruhi. He gave her a big hug. "Oh, Haruhi! I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Haruhi hugged him back. Tamaki stopped crying and Haruhi whispered in his ear. "Of course I can."

Haruhi and Tamaki stood there hugging for a while. After that they walked out of the cafeteria, hand in hand. Happily engaged. As they walked down the hall they saw Hikaru walking passed. Tamaki flipped out and shouted "Why did you do that to Haruhi? You Bastard!" Hikaru turned and looked at the blonde. He then spoke in a careless tone "I don't know. Because I wanted to." Haruhi had to hold Tamaki back after that because he almost went to hit him. Tamaki calmed down and gave an evil glare to the black haired twin. Hikaru just walked off. He didn't care what happened as long as he got what he wanted.

When Haruhi and Tamaki got back to the club room no one was there except for the hosts, which were packing up. When the door shut Kaoru walked out from behind a curtain and made his way over to the happy couple. Haruhi had a look of rage in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop him, Kaoru? You knew what he was going to do!" Karou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He then nervously laughed a little. "Actually, since the announcement, Hikaru has become pretty much unpredictable. Even I don't know what he is going to do next." Haruhi stood there is amazement. She couldn't believe that the two twin brothers couldn't tell what the other was going to do. They normally were able to guess easily moments before the other had even thought about it.

"Kaoru, are you telling us that Hikaru is unreadable to everyone?" Kaoru just nodded. Tamaki lowered his head and Haruhi sighed. Then one of the hosts walked up to the trio and asked "Haruhi, would you mind carrying this box of deserts to the van outside please?" Tamaki looked up and nominated himself to do it himself. The boy handed Tamaki the box of deserts and he ran off to the van with them.

After a while he returned with a smile on his face and said happily "Haruhi, our ride is here. Let's go." Tamaki held out a hand and Haruhi took it without hesitation. They walked off to the car. The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for them. "Here you go Master Tamaki, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and replied with a "Thank you." Tamaki and Haruhi got into the car and they got driven to Haruhi's house, where Ranka was already home. They said good bye and Tamaki drove off. Haruhi got into her house and shouted out "I'm home." There was a quick reply. "Welcome home, darling!" Ranka walked in with full make-up on and in his tranny outfit. "I'm just leaving for work." He walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Haruhi waved by to her dad and shut the door behind her. She walked into her room and got her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a text message. She opened the text and read the message. It was from Hikaru. It read:

_Hello Haruhi. Can you meet me round by the fountain in the park? I want to apologise for what I did. Please reply._

Haruhi sighed and began to text her reply which read:

_Okay. I'll meet you at the fountain at 5._

Without thinking she hit send and the message was sent. She then went to get ready to leave for the park in 1 hour.

* * *

**What will happen at the park? Will Hikaru try anything? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 9~

Haruhi looked in her wardrobe and picked out a pink and green shirt, a pair of jeans and some black boots. She then got changed out of her Ouran uniform and into the clothes that she had picked out. She went to her money bank and got out some money. She put the money in a purse and the purse in a bag. She then walked out of the apartment.

She walked down the street. She saw a teddy that looked like Tamaki would like it. She looked at the price. It was just in her range. She decided to buy it as an engagement present for Tamaki. She walked into the shop and asked the cashier for the bear. He got it and she paid for it. She left with it in a bag. She continued to walk to the park.

When she reached the park's fountain Hikaru was waiting on bench. He looked up at waved as Haruhi walked up to the bench. She waved back. The brunette continued to walk over to the black haired twin. He greeted her with a "Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled when she reached Hikaru and replied with a "Hello Hikaru!"

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I just wanted to kiss you once before I was unable to by law." He laughed nervously and smiled. Haruhi didn't laugh. She had a serious look in her eye. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Hikaru, that isn't a good excuse for almost ending my engagement, you bitch!" Haruhi looked at Hikaru with her 'Shadow King #2' look. Hikaru ran and hid behind the bench. He then stood back up and bowed. "I deeply apologise." Haruhi laughed. _I never thought I would see the day when a rich person bowed down to me._ She continued to laugh for a while and then stopped. "You are forgiven." Hikaru stood up and hugged Haruhi tightly. "Thank you." Haruhi pulled him off of her and took 2 steps away from him. "Well, I had better be getting back home." Hikaru smiled and waved goodbye. Haruhi waved goodbye and walked away.

She walked down the road and past the shop that she had gotten the teddy bear. She looked in and saw Kyoya buying a gift for someone. She hid out of sight and jumped out on him. "What you got there?" He didn't flinch or jump. He pushed his glasses up and replied "You will know soon enough." Haruhi just smiled and then her phone rang. It was Tamaki. "Well, see you around Kyoya." She and Kyoya said goodbye and went their separate ways. Haruhi continued to walk down the street and answered her phone.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Tamaki spoke excitedly down the phone line. He then spoke loudly. "I was just wondering. Do you want to have an engagement party?" Haruhi's face lit up bright like a lamp. "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea." Haruhi was walking down the road and had almost reached her house by now. "Oh, and Haruhi, one more thing." Haruhi started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. "What is it?" The line went silent for a while. Haruhi unlocked her door and dropped her bag on the table. The phone call then ended. Haruhi looked at her phone. She tried to call him back but he wasn't picking up.

* * *

**Tamaki's House**

Tamaki was on his bed with Antoinette, stroking her. (Just in case you are unaware Antoinette is a female dog.) She barked when he hung up on Haruhi. "Oh, Antoinette. I know it was rude but I just can't ask her over the phone. It's a big question and I just asked the biggest question of all a couple of days ago. Maybe it is too soon." Tamaki started to have a crying fit. Saying things like "What if it's never the right time?" and "What if she never wants to answer?" He asked question after question. He never got an answer.

* * *

**Haruhi's House**

Haruhi decided to go to his house if he wasn't going to pick up. Haruhi got out her phone and called the chauffeur to pick her up and take her to the main mansion. After 10 minutes the car showed up. Haruhi got into the car and left for the main mansion. _I wonder why Tamaki didn't answer his phone. I wonder if he is okay. _She thought a lot and was at the house in no time. She got out and the door opened to about 20 maids lined up. "Hello, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi walked in and asked for Shima to take her up to Tamaki's room. When Haruhi was there she knocked on the door.

She heard a "Coming!" and a bark. The door suddenly opened to a tall, blonde boy who was still wearing his school uniform. "Oh, hi Haruhi! What are you doing here?" Shima dismissed herself and left the two lovers alone. Haruhi took a deep breath. "Why are you not answering my calls?" Tamaki smiled. "And what did you want to ask me?" Tamaki walked into his room. This made Haruhi follow as well. Antoinette started to bark with delight. Haruhi stroked the dog and Tamaki gestured for her to sit on a chair. She sat on the chair. Tamaki sighed and said "I wanted to ask if you would like to move into mansion #2 with me?"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! What will she say? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	10. Chapter 10- The First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 10~

Haruhi gasped at this. She smiled and slowly stood up and started to move closer to Tamaki. Tamaki blushed and looked around as if someone else is behind him. When Haruhi got to him and hugs him tight. Tamaki didn't react for a while. Haruhi whispered in his ear "Of course I will!" Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much, Haruhi!" Haruhi squeezed tighter and said in a quiet voice "I love you too, Tamaki!" Tamaki moved so that he was facing Haruhi and placed his hand on her chin. Haruhi slowly closed her eyes as Tamaki pulled his face closer to hers.

When their lips touch Haruhi moved her hands up around Tamaki's neck. Tamaki moved his hands to around Haruhi's waist and they continued to kiss for a while. Tamaki pulled Haruhi closer to him. They then broke away for breath but then they continued to kiss. Tamaki moved Haruhi closer to the bed. He pushed Haruhi down onto it and then got on too. Hovering over the top of her he moved his one hand so that he was holding hers that was lying on the bed. Haruhi moved her free hand so that it was around Tamaki's neck. (You should all know what happens but this story is rated T so I won't go into any more detail. Sorry.)

* * *

**1 hour later**

Haruhi looks at the clock on the bedside table. Its 6:20. Haruhi turned over to her fiancé and said "I'm gonna need to go soon." Tamaki put on his 'no-don't-go' look and said in a sad, quiet but enough to hear voice "You can stay overnight and then go home in the morning." Haruhi thought about it for a while and smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Tamaki smiled and kissed her on the head again. She chuckled and smiled up at the blonde. "I love you, Tamaki." He smiled back. "I love you too, Haruhi!"

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter is soooo short but I was cut for time. I still hope you like it. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	11. Chapter 11- Mary

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 11~

Tamaki got out of bed and stood up. Haruhi turned around and sat on the edge on the bed. Tamaki put some boxers on and then his dressing gown. Haruhi slid her feet into some slippers that she borrowed from Tamaki. She then got a dressing gown and out and put it on, doing up the belt. A maid walked in and said. "Master Tamaki. Mistress Haruhi's father is here to take her home." Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and Haruhi picked up her phone that was on the bedside table. She began to text a text message to her dad, while Tamaki turned to the maid and asked if she could go and prepare a room and dinner for Haruhi to stay in for the night.

Haruhi just finished texting her dad the message and pressed send. The message read:

_Hey dad, I'm staying over Tamaki's for the night. Can you go home and start to pack my bags. Tamaki asked me to live with him and I accepted. Please understand!_

Haruhi turned to Tamaki as if to say 'I've text him.' Tamaki nodded and turned back to the maid. He nodded at her and she bowed and left. Tamaki turned slowly and faced Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and started to pick up her clothes that were laying on the floor. She picked up her top and then felt arms slowly wrap around her. She stood up and turned around, smiling.

Before she could hug him back her phone went off. She leaned over and Tamaki let his go of her. Haruhi picked up her phone and saw she had a text message off her dad. She sighed and cheeked the message. It read:

_NO! You're not moving out! Tamaki is too stupid to know what you want! And plus you shouldn't live together since he has family living with him! You can stay overnight but not forever!_

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to text back. Tamaki had been reading over her shoulder as she started to type the message which said:

_Dad, I'm 19 and I can make my own choices. I love Tamaki and nothing you can say can stop me from moving into mansion #2 with him. Please just trust Tamaki and me!_

Tamaki smiled at what his girlfriend had typed on the text. He put his arm around her shoulder as she pressed the send button. Haruhi looked at the phone and sighed again. "If he still doesn't let me move out I'll move out without his permission." She closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Tamaki's chest. She holds the phone close to her chest and starts to cry. "Why can't he accept you?!" Tamaki stroked her head and used his hand that was around her shoulder to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry. You know that I can't stand it when you cry." Haruhi wipes her tears and looks up at Tamaki.

The door suddenly opens with Shima at the door. The couple look at her. Haruhi's phone goes off and it's a text from her father. She opens the message and it reads:

_Fine. I can see that no matter what I say you won't change your mind. I've started packing your bags. Tell me when you are moving and I will have it done by then. This old man can live on his own! I love you, darling. You will always be my little girl!_

Haruhi smiled and text back a little message that read:

_Love you too, dad!_

Tamaki smiled as he read the message and Shima then interrupted. "Master Tamaki, your grandmother wishes to have dinner with you and Mistress Haruhi." Tamaki looks at Haruhi and then back at Shima and nods. Shima nods back and gestures for them to follow her. They start to walk down to the dining room, hand in hand.

When they reach the dining room Tamaki's grandmother is on the far side of the dining table. Tamaki pulls out a chair and Haruhi sits on it with a smile. Tamaki then takes the seat next to Haruhi and at the opposite head of the table to his grandmother. The food was served to them on china plates. After a while they were also given drinks. They then gave thanks for the food and began to eat. The room is silent while everyone tucks into their food. After a while Tamaki broke the tension by saying "So, grandmother, is dad okay?" The grandmother looked up and looked directly at Tamaki. Tamaki looked straight back at her. The grandmother stopped staring and looked back at her food with the reply of. "He's off at a meeting and yes, he is well."

Tamaki got back to his food. After another couple of minutes Haruhi had almost finished her food and Tamaki's grandmother spoke. "So, Haruhi. I hear you are going to be my grandson's wife in the near future. I look forward to having a clever girl like you in the family. Tamaki blushed a little but Haruhi just smiled and replied with "Thank you. I look forward to being a Suoh very much." The waitress came a picked up Haruhi's empty plate and Haruhi dismissed herself from the table and made her way back to her room. She knew where it was because she always had the same room when she stayed over.

As she started to make her way to the room she was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello, Haruhi." Haruhi spun around and noticed that it was one of the maids that was very close to her and Tamaki. "Hello, Mary." Mary walked up close and as she went passed Haruhi she whispered in her ear "Don't think you don't have any competition for the master." With that she walked off. Haruhi stood for a while in thought. _What did she mean by that? _

When Haruhi got to her room she opened the door and walked over to the bed as she sat down on it she noticed a note on the bed. She shuffled over to it and opened the note. The handwriting was Mary's. The note read:

_I will have Tamaki to myself. Even if you get in the way. The master will be mine!_

Haruhi throw the note on the floor and a picture came off of it. It was a picture of her and Tamaki but Haruhi's face had been glued over and it was Mary's face on it instead. Haruhi froze with fear. _Why did Mary like Tamaki so much? Why is she trying to wreak everything?_

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! What will happen? I wonder. This plot will take longer to solve. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	12. Chapter 12- The Posion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

~Chapter 12~

Tamaki finished his food and started to walk up to his room, after dismissing himself. He made his way up the stairs, to Haruhi's room. Mary passed him and blow him a kiss while winking. Tamaki didn't take any notice and continued to walk. When he got to Haruhi's room he knocked on the door and spoke loudly. "Haruhi, its Tamaki. Can I come in?" Tamaki looked around and then back at the door. He then felt someone jump and put their arms around him. When he turned around it was Mary.

When Haruhi heard Tamaki's voice she got up and wipe away her tears. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. When she did she saw Tamaki there with Mary wrapped around his neck smiling. Haruhi looked up in horror. Tamaki froze there in fear. Mary smiled and laughed, she then tugged him closer to her and kissed his cheek. Haruhi slammed the door and ran back to her bed. She jumped onto the bed so her face was in the pillow and belly on the bed, looking down. She started to sob loudly into her pillow.

Tamaki pushed Mary off and pounded on Haruhi's door. "Haruhi, please let me in! It was just a mistake!" He then turned to Mary and looked furiously at her. Tamaki clicked his fingers 3 times and Shima appeared just above the stairs. She then walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki whispered something in her ear and Shima nodded. Shima then clicked her fingers twice and two butlers arrived. She then told them to take Mary away. Mary started to fidget and started to shout. They just ignored her and she was taken away. Shima bowed and left Tamaki to his own demise.

Tamaki then turned back to the door and knocked on it again. "Haruhi, please let me in." Haruhi didn't answer for a while but she then spoke. "Is she gone?" Tamaki smiled and moved a little closer to the door. He whispered into the door "Yes." He waited a couple of seconds and then the door opened again to a brunette with tear marks on her clothes. Tamaki smiled and took Haruhi into his arms. He kissed her on the head and she started to quietly cry. Tamaki hugged her a little tighter and smile even more. "It's okay. She is gone."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and then pulled away a little she had the note and picture in her hand. Tamaki looked at the picture and slowly started to tear off the second face. The glue was fresh so it didn't rip or tare. Haruhi looked at the picture, amazed that the glue was still fresh. Tamaki then picked up the note and read it he chuckled then ripped the note in half, then 4, then 8. Then he throw it behind him and leaned close to Haruhi. He whispered in her ear "You are the only girl in the world for me." Haruhi blushed a light red and giggled a little. She then realised that she still wasn't in her pyjamas.

She ran into her room and shut the door. Tamaki was surprised by this Antoinette walked up behind Tamaki and started to bark. This startled Tamaki and he jumped. The door then opened to a girl in a pink nightie. Tamaki smiled and took the brunette's hand. "Do you want to watch a movie then go to sleep?" Haruhi thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile on her face. Tamaki smiled and took her by the hand. Haruhi gripped his hand and they started to walk down the stairs and to the movie theatre room.

When they got to the movie room Tamaki sat Haruhi down on a chair and asked the butler "Can you get us some popcorn, drinks and movie for me and Haruhi?" The butler nodded and off he went. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and held her hand and smiled. Haruhi smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He put his free hand around her shoulder. The butler came and gave them a drink each and one bag of popcorn to share. Haruhi and Tamaki both sat up and took their drinks while Tamaki also took the popcorn. They put their drinks on the sides farthest away from the other and the popcorn went in between them. The movie 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' was put in.

They watched it for a while and then they ran out of popcorn and drink. Tamaki called the butler and asked for refills. They paused the movie and waited for their refills. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it lightly. Haruhi blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Tamaki smiled and then kissed Haruhi on the lips. Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds then moved away for air before tilting their heads and continuing to kiss. After a while the stop because the butler walks in. He passes them the refills and Tamaki plays the movie.

They finish watching the movie and Tamaki walks out of the movie room. Antoinette barks as soon as she sees them. Tamaki jumps behind Haruhi from fright and she just laughs. She pets the dog and Tamaki stands up. He smiles and asks Haruhi "Do you want Antoinette to stay in your room tonight?" Haruhi looks at Tamaki and then back at the golden retriever, then thinks for a while, she then nods. Tamaki leads the girl and the dog to Haruhi's room. Haruhi and Tamaki say goodnight and Haruhi gets into bed. Within 20 minutes she is asleep.

After 2 hours the window in her room opens slowly. A figure in black crawls through with a bottle of green liquid in her hand. She slowly starts to walk to Haruhi's bed. _Now I got you. _

* * *

**Who is this black figure? What has she got in her hand? Why does she want to get Haruhi? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

**Sorry I didn't upload quickly. I have been pack with things these last few days. Please enjoy this chapter .**

* * *

~Chapter 13~

The black figure drew closer to the bed. The liquid in the bottle swished around at every step. When it was nearly next to the bed there was a sound of a tail wagging against wood. The character stopped in its tracks. The person looked down and noticed that if they took one more step the dog would wake up. With that in mind the figure began to make a detour around the bed. Then the individual heard a slight squeak beneath them. The creature stopped and looked down, lifting up their foot to reveal that they stepped on one of the dogs chew toys. They turned around and notice that the dog is up. Antoinette starts to bark at the anonymous figure.

Haruhi starts to wake up. "W-who's there?" Suddenly the door burst open and Tamaki is stood there in his pyjamas. "What's wrong?!" The person was entirely covered in black apart from their face. Haruhi sits up and looks at the person. With a gasp she looks at the bottle of green liquid. "Is that… Poison!" Tamaki then looked at the bottle and runs over to the intruder, snatching the bottle from them. Haruhi turned on the light by her bed to get a better look at the person. She realises instantly that it is a girl and who it is.

Tamaki looks at the bottle of poison and then at the intruder. "Mary!" Haruhi starts to get out of bed and walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki pulls Haruhi behind him and shields her with his arms. "You stay away from her!" Haruhi looks up at Tamaki in surprise and griped onto his pyjama shirt. Tamaki looked down at her and smiled "Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Feeling reassured she loosened her grip a little but still held onto him. Tamaki turned back to the figure and got hold of her top and shouted. "Security!" Within a minute 3, very sleepy, guards had gotten to the room. "Yes, Master!" Tamaki moved so they could see Mary.

They all just look and then start to walk up to her. Mary got out of Tamaki's grip and started to run towards the door. The guards grabbed her and started to walk her out of the room. Before she left she screamed. "Tamaki, I love you!" Tamaki just stood there and then after a couple of seconds he said "Well, I hate you." Mary started to scream and fuss and then gets free from the guards. With tears in her eyes she ran up to Tamaki and wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him. Tamaki instantly pushed her onto the floor and wiped his mouth. "You disgust me!" Mary started to cry and scream.

As the guards took her away Tamaki stood there. No emotion, nothing. Haruhi walked around to the front of Tamaki and held his hands. "Are you okay?" Tamaki stood there and just looked at the floor. He pulled his hands away from hers and started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door entrance. "Go back to bed, Haruhi." Haruhi stared at him oblivious. She then walked over to her window and shut it. "Okay, but what's wrong?" When Haruhi turned back around Tamaki was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and went to go to sleep. She pulled the cover away then laid down pulling the cover back over herself. She smoothed Antoinette as the dog got closer to the bed. "Goodnight." Haruhi turned off the light and slept for the rest of the night.

In the morning she got out of bed and started to walk to Tamaki's room. She was about to knock when a voice stopped her. "The master has gone out. He won't be having breakfast with you. He left you this note." The maid handed Haruhi the note and started to walk off. Haruhi looked at the note. It read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I have gone out to town for a surprise. I was wondering will me a favour and call everyone, please. I thought that we may as well have the party next week. Just tell them that the party will be at 5pm until 7pm. It will be at mansion #2 and we will also announce that were living together at the party. There will be cake and I have got you something special. I hope you like it, in a week. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tamaki._

Haruhi smiled at the letter and giggled a little at the picture of the bear in the corner. Haruhi went to fold the paper and then saw that something was written on the back. She unfolded it and turned it around. The back read:

_PS. Go into my room. There is a surprise inside._

Haruhi smiles even more and turns the door handle. She slowly opens the door.

* * *

**What will she find? What will happen when she finds it? What is this present he got for the engagement party? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	14. Chapter 14- The Presents

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

**Sorry this one is late again. I am always stuck for time and on this one I had a writer's block but I will try my hardest for the next chapter! **

* * *

~Chapter 14~

Haruhi opened the door and found a chair turned around and facing a desk, on the other side of the room. The chair had a note on it that was unable to be read from the other side of the room. She walked in and made her way over to the chair. When she reached the chair she took the note off and started to read it. It read:

_Turn the chair around and open the box. I hope this comes in handy. _

_Tamaki. _

Haruhi smiled, dropping the note on the floor. She turned the chair around to find a box wrapped up in blue wrapping paper with a red bow around it. As she lifted up the box she heard a slight clank that sounded like metal. She carefully untied the bow and tore the paper off. When she did it revealed a brown cardboard box with a lid. She took off the lid and was surprised to see, what looked like, a knife case and a pair of black gloves. As she picked up the knife case she started to examine it with care. It was black, hand painted with blue lines and swirls on it. She put it back in the box and took out one of the two gloves. The glove was entirely black with no fingertips.

She put the glove back and put the box back down on the chair. She then looked down to the floor and noticed that the note had writing on the back. She picked it up and read it. The back of the note read:

_If you want to be part of a rich family, you need to have some mode of self-defence. This is for your own protection. I have the same things. Keep the knife on you and wear the gloves at all times. Unless you are in school because people look after us in there._

_Tamaki._

Haruhi put the note down on the desk. She understood now. Tamaki wanted to protect her, but when he couldn't he wanted to make sure that she would still be safe. She picked the knife case grabbed one end of it with one hand and the other with the other hand. She pulled the knife out of the case and revealed a silver blade that was very sharp. She looked at it in awe for a while and then smiled. She put the knife back in its case and into her nightie pocket. She then pick up the two gloves and inspected them carefully. The fingertip less gloves were entirely black. No patterns. She put them into her other pocket and looked around the room. She smiled and then began to walk out of the room.

When she reached the door she took one more look at the room and smiled. As she shut the door a maid came up to her. "Breakfast is ready, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and nodded. The maid than lead her down the stairs and to the dining room. Tamaki's grandmother and Tamaki weren't there. Haruhi sat where Tamaki normally did and watched as her food as it was brought to her. She had sausage, bacon, egg and beans. She ate in silence for a while. She then heard a sound of the door opening. "Is Haruhi awake?" Her eyes lit up at the voice. She called out to the person since she was more than certain about who it was. "Tamaki?"

A head popped around the dining room door. "Oh, so you are awake. Did you get my note?" She nodded. Tamaki smiled and sat down next to her. Tamaki's food got severed and he began to eat it. After a while Haruhi had finished her food and dismisses herself from the table. She then makes her way to her room and sits down on the bed. She pulls out the gloves and knife from her pockets and places them on the bed. The brunette then gets changed into some clothes that Tamaki had bought her for her birthday.

She put on a green t-shirt that says 'I'm Taken!' on it. A blue pair of trousers and some blue and green shoes. She picked up the gloves and put them in her trouser pocket. She then realized that her knife had a hole in the top of the case, just big enough for a piece of string. She went into her draw and started to look for some string. When she found some she threaded it throw the hole in the case and then throw the belt hole on the side of her trousers. She tied a knot that was tight enough not to fall lose at any time, but loose enough to untie when needed.

She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and pulled two silly poses in there, looking at herself, making herself laugh. When she was done she heard her phone go off. The song 'Go Gentle' by Robbie Williams started to play. It was her dad that set the ring tone, so that every time he'd text her she would hear it, although it only appealed to him all the host club members had a different ring tone. Tamaki's was 'Love You More' by JLS. Hikaru's was 'You're so far away' by Carole King. Kaoru's was 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Hunny's was 'Heart Skips a Beat' by Olly Murs. Mori's was 'Runaway Train' by Soul Asylum and Kyoya's was 'Happy Now' by Take That.

As she picked up her phone she read the text that said:

_Hey, sweetheart. Daddy is going to be around to pick you up in 1 hour. Hope you are ready in time. All of your bags are packed and ready to go. When are you moving in? Text me back._

_Love Dad x_

Haruhi sat down on the bed and text back. She heard a knock at the door and turned around to see if they had opened the door or not. They hadn't. She turned back around and finished the text, pressing send. The text message read:

_Hey dad, Tamaki and I are having an engagement party. We will tell everyone then and I'll move in the next day. Thanks for packing my bags._

_Love you dad, Haruhi._

She turned back around and spun around so that she was facing the door with her body. She shuffled over enough so that her feet were over the other side of the bed. She started to swing her feet like a little child and then heard a voice call "Haruhi? Can I come in?" Haruhi was surprised to hear that voice. It wasn't Tamaki's but it was someone she knew. She smiled and seized kicking her feet. She stood up and tidied herself up and the sat on the chair next to her still facing the door. "Come in~!"

* * *

**Who is the mystery person? You could probably guess, but of you can't find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	15. Chapter 15- Wedding Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

* * *

~Chapter 15~

As the door opened it revealed a man just shorter than Tamaki smiling. Haruhi smiled at the man and spoke in a clear voice. "Hey Yuzuru." He older man smiled and laughed. He spoke happily, like Tamaki would when he was very happy. "Hey Haruhi! I heard about you engagement to my son and thought I should come to congratulate you!" Yuzuru ran and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy my son found someone so great, without complications, at such a young age! I'm so happy for you two!" he started to sob, tears of joy, into her shoulder. She smiled and put her arms around the crying man. "I'm so happy that you approve." As Yuzuru moved away from Haruhi he stopped crying. He wiped his tears of joy and smiled. "Thanks for putting up with him, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled back at Yuzuru.

She then stood up and walked over to the window across the room. She sat down on a chair near the window and stared out of it in thought. "Do you need to protect yourself if you are in a rich family?" Tamaki's dad looked at her in surprise. He then noticed the knife tied to her trousers. He looked down at his pocket which also had a knife in it. He pulled it out and looked at it in awe. "It's only for our protection. Sometimes rivalling companies will try to assassinate companies like us, or find someone close them like you and kidnap them in order to put them up for ransom, and if they find out that you and Tamaki are getting engaged who knows what they will do. Just look after yourself, okay?" Haruhi looked up from the window to the man. He seemed to know a lot about the subject. _I guess since he has had to put up with it since he was a child he should _she thought.

She laughed a little and then held her knife in hand and smiled. She knew that he was right and thought that Tamaki just looking out for her. She smiled at the case in her hand and then a knock came at the door. She only could guess who it was until a sweet, happy voice came from the other side of the door. "Haruhi, can I come in?" She smiled at the voice as she instantly knew that it was Tamaki. She rolled her eyes and then laughed a little before saying "Tamaki, you don't have to ask. Just come in." The blonde walked into the room and spotted his father just beside the door.

He then noticed Haruhi sat on her window seat. He smiled at the brunette and walked over to her. Tamaki gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up next to her. He saw the knife case on her trousers and leaned down to her ear. He whispered into her ear "Do you like it?" Haruhi looked up at her fiancé and nodded. He watched the scene. Yuzuru started back away slowly back out of the room. "I'm going to leave." Haruhi looked over at Yuzuru in a calm and happy way. She nodded at him and he left the two alone in the room. Haruhi walked to her desk and placed her bag on the bed. She then started to pack all of her stuff up into the bag. When she wasn't looking Tamaki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she felt the arms around her waist she was tense for a few seconds but then relaxed and turned her head around to Tamaki, smiling. She leaned back onto him and placed her arms on top of his. She then spotted her phone on the table. She broke away from Tamaki's grasp and walked over to her phone with her bag in her hand. She closed her bag and put her phone in pocket. "So when will we have this engagement party?" Haruhi sat down on a chair that was next to the table. Tamaki grabbed a piece of paper and sat down across from her.

He wrote down on the top of the paper 'Engagement Party Plan'. He wrote down, as a subheading, 'Guests'. "Well, who are we going to invite first of all?" Haruhi thought for a while and then said "Hunny, Mori and Kyoya and Kaoru and….Hikaru." Tamaki wrote down the first four names but, when he heard the last name, he pushed down so hard on the pencil that the lead nib broke. "He isn't coming." Haruhi sighed and then nodded. _Maybe if I mention it later he will agree. _Tamaki sharpened his pencil and sat back down. They spent about 10 minutes suggesting people to invite. Then Haruhi brought up the topic again. "Oh, and we can't forget Hikaru."

Tamaki stopped what he was writing. He looked down at the paper and didn't say anything for a few seconds, then after he spoke in a low, disagreeing tone. "I told you, he isn't coming." Haruhi looked at Tamaki in shock. _How can he say that about one of his best friends? _Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "We can't invite one twin without the other, that's just mean." Tamaki slowly moved his pencil up to Kaoru's name. "Then we don't invite the other." Haruhi stood up and slammed her hands down on the table and shouted at the top of her voice. "Kaoru Hiitachin is coming and that's final! He is one of my best friends and he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Tamaki let go of his pencil and stood up he walked over to Haruhi slapped her. "I'm not having a man that violated my fiancé at our engagement party, got it?" Haruhi started to cry and then looked up at him. He was looking down at the floor, she was unable to see his expression. She felt tears run down her cheeks and nodded. She sat back down on the chair and looked at the table. She continued to cry, silently.

Tamaki looked at his hands unable to react to what he just did to Haruhi. He then saw a tear fall onto his hand and looked at Haruhi sat down on the chair, crying. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms around her and quickly said "I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean it! We will invite him, okay?" Haruhi stopped crying and quickly stood up and turned around. She looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?!" Tamaki nodded and then Haruhi quickly ran up to him in tears. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Tamaki." Tamaki put his arms around her and smiled. He pulled away a little a placed a hand where he had slapped. He looked her right in the eye and kissed her check. "I'm so sorry Haruhi." Haruhi pulled him back into a tight embrace and then after a few seconds Haruhi and Tamaki sat back down and continued to plan everything.

Once another 50 minutes had passed they were almost planned everything. (I said 50 minutes because Haruhi was going home in an hour and they had been sorting out the guest list for 10 minutes. Maths!) The date was the 13th of March, 3 weeks from then. The time was 6 until 11, for reasons it has to be long. The guest list had 60 people on it, including both families, all of their friends and some friendly company leaders. The venue was a hotel party room, since it was going to be until 11 some people might want to stay overnight, hence the venue. The dress code was formal, ties, suits and cocktail dresses. The theme was a night under the stars. The music would be done by Haruhi's friend's dad, he agreed once they called him up. Tamaki gave the guest list to a maid and asked that an invite be made for each one and that the invites must include the dress code, theme and venue and that they must agree with the theme. The maid bowed and left them alone.

After a couple of minutes a butler arrived and said "Mistress Haruhi, your dad is her for you." Haruhi nodded and thanked the butler for the message. She grabbed her bag and got to the door of the room. Tamaki followed Haruhi, he grabbed her hand and they both made their way down the stairs. When they got to the living room they found Ranka and Yuzuru chatting about something, most probably them. When the two of them go there the two men stopped talking and Ranka stood up. He ran up to Haruhi and hugged her tight. "Hey, sweetheart!" Haruhi hugged her dad back. "Hey, dad." Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a smile and then Ranka pulled away. He had started crying when he was hugging Haruhi and was still crying.

"I heard that you were going to live in the 2nd mansion and not this one." Haruhi smiled and felt a little more at peace with her dad then she thought she would. "Yeah, dad. The date for the engagement party is on the 13th of March." Ranka smiled and then grabbed her hand. He started to walk her away towards the door. She pulled away and gave Tamaki a quick kiss goodbye before following her dad out to their car. Haruhi got in the car and Ranka got into the driver's seat. As they got out of their sight Ranka said in a serious tone. "Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you." Haruhi turned and looked at her dad. "What is it?"

* * *

**What does her father need to tell her? Find out in the next chapter! ****Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	16. Chapter 16- The Truth Is Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

* * *

~Chapter 16~

Haruhi looked at her dad in wonder for a moment. When they stopped outside the apartment block Ranka let out a loud sigh. "Haruhi, you know how my boss gave me the opportunity to go and work for him on a around the world tour, where he will pay us twice as much to modal?" Haruhi thought for a moment and then remembered the moment that her dad had told her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey, Daring! Daddy is home!" Haruhi turns around to see her father walking through the door. She then looks back at the food she was serving up for dinner. "Hey, dad. How was work?" Haruhi finished serving the food and brought two plates to the table to see her father already sitting at the table. "It was great thanks. My boss offered me a job, working for him, modelling around the world." Haruhi normally got lost in her own world at dinner time, but the sound of her father working around the world had caught her ear. "Well, are you going to take it?" She started to eat her food, although she was still listening to what her father had to say. Ranka took a mouthful of his food. When he had finished that bite he replied. "No, of course not." Haruhi was shocked to hear that although she tried her hardest to hide it. She continued to eat her food.

"Why not?" Ranka finished what he was eating and said "Because I would have to leave you home alone for months. I couldn't do that to my only daughter." Haruhi sighed. She took another mouthful of her food, which she was half way through eating. When she had finished that mouthful she looked up at her dad and started a calm protest. "I'm 16 now, dad. I'm fully able to look after myself and plus Tamaki could send someone down to look after-" she was cut off her father speaking over her. "I'm not having that perverted boy try to steal my daughter's pride. I will not allow it." Haruhi her eyes and muttered to herself. "Maybe I want my pride stolen." Ranka heard this, not very clearly, but he heard it. He got angry. "Did you just say that you want her pride taken away from you, by that pervert?!" Haruhi looked away from her dad and stood up. She grabbed her plate and turned around, to face her bedroom. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I will finish my food in my room."

Ranka watched his daughter go into her room and shut the door tight. _I wonder why children are so rebellious. You would probably know, Kotoko._ Ranka finished his food and went to bed and Haruhi finished her food in her room. She washed up and went to bed.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Haruhi looked at her dad and then replied to his question. "Yes, what about it?" Ranka got out of the car and Haruhi followed after him. He locked the car and made his way up to the apartment door. When he got there he waited until Haruhi was right next to him. Then he unlocked the door and before he opened it he said "I've taken the job." Haruhi stood there for a while, while her dad got into the house and took off his coat. She ran up to him and said "But what about the wedding, the engagement party?!" Ranka laughed and then looked over at Haruhi with a smile on his face. He got a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm not going for a year. That should give me enough time and if it doesn't then he said that I can go at a later date." Haruhi read the letter and smiled. She looked up at her dad and then gave him a hug. "Thank you." Ranka hugged his daughter back.

Suddenly heard her phone go off. It was Kaoru's rind tone. "Excuse me." She pulled away from her dad and made her way to her room. She shut the door behind her and answer the call. "What?!" Kaoru answered in a frightened, quiet voice. "H-Haruhi, h-help us. H-Hikaru came home about two minutes ago from m-milords house to try and settle things. H-he handed me an invite to your engagement party. A-after that I asked him what had happened at m-milord's house h-he then ran upstairs and throw all of our stuff around in our r-room. H-he started shouting things like 'It can't be true!' H-help!"

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door banging open from the other end of the line. "Is that Haruhi?!" The phone line went silent for a little while. Then a shouting sound came from the other end. "IS IT TRUE THAT THE PERVERTED MILORD TOOK YOUR PRIDE!?" Haruhi had to hold the phone away from her ear at arm's length to just stop her ear drums from bursting thanks to the sound at the end of the line. When he was done screaming Haruhi slowly put the phone back to her ear. She then replied to the question. "Ur… Yes." She almost instantly had to hold it away from her ear again as another shout from phone line came through, which said "WELL, DID HE FORCE YOU?! HE MUST OF! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Haruhi quickly screamed down the other line so that Hikaru could her. "He didn't make me!" Hikaru stopped shouting and the line went silent for another moment.

Then Kaoru came back in the line and said calmly. "He didn't?" Haruhi sat down on her futon and sighed. "No." Kaoru went quiet for a while. Then he was about to speak with a "Wh-" coming through, but she heard a 'beeeeeeeep'. The phone call had ended. After a couple of minutes she sighed and put her phone down on her bed. She then saw her door fly open and her father shouting. "HE DID WHAT?!" Haruhi didn't say anything. What could she say?

* * *

**Hiitachin's House**

Kaoru looked at the phone for a while before he turned to his brother with an angry look on his face. "Why did you do that?" Kaoru didn't look up at his brother, he just looked at the floor. Hikaru looked at his brother and then pulled out his own phone. He was about to call Tamaki when Kaoru slapped the phone out of his hand. "I asked you a question." Hikaru picked up his phone and started Tamaki's number. "It can't be true. I don't want to hear any of the details. I just want him to clarify everything." Hikaru called Tamaki up. Tamaki answered the phone. "Hey, Hikaru." Hikaru's voice was very serious. "Did you force Haruhi or was it her choice?" Tamaki fell silent. How could he answer a question like that?

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn~. How will Haruhi answer her dad and Tamaki answer Hikaru? Find out n the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	17. Chapter 17- The Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! Sorry that it is late again, but I have a lot on my plate. I'll try my hardest to be quicker.**

* * *

~Chapter 17~

Hikaru stood there waiting for an answer. After a while he didn't get one so he repeated himself. "Did you force Haruhi or was it her choice?" There was another long pause and then Tamaki spoke quietly over the phone, saying "I didn't force her, it was her choice. I would have stopped if she said to, but she didn't." Hikaru didn't say anything for a moment but then said "Thanks for the clarification." He took the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

Kaoru looked at his brother in surprise. "So?" Hikaru turned to his brother with tears running down his face. "He didn't force her." Kaoru rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. He gave him hug and tried to reassure his brother. They stood there hugging for a little while. Hikaru then pulled himself out of his brother's grip and walked out of the room. He made his way to their room. When he got there he got in laid down on his bed and started to cry.

* * *

**Haruhi's House**

Her father stood there breathing heavily. "WELL?!" Haruhi grabbed her phone, keys and an already packed bag. She walked past her dad not saying a single word. She then got to the door and opened it. As she was about to leave she said to Ranka. "I'm going to stay at Hunny's place tonight. Also what you heard over the phone was true." She quickly shut the door behind her as she ran down the stairs. She ran to the closest café and called Hunny. A sweet innocent voice came through the line. "Hey, Haruhi! What's up?" Haruhi walked into the café and sat down on a chair. When a waiter came to her table she told him that she was just going to be a minute and will go, so he left. "Hey, Hunny. Can I stay at yours tonight?"

The sweet innocent voice turned into a slightly worried voice. "Yeah, sure but why?" Haruhi heard the sound of cake being eaten and spoke through the phone. "I'll tell you when I see you. Can you just send a car around to the French café not far from my house?" Haruhi heard the sound of a crash. She looked out of the window at a car crash. "Yeah, sure. See you later." Haruhi hung up the phone and looked at the crash. She was wondering what happened, until she saw that one of the one of the drivers had been driving on the wrong side of the road.

She looked at the accident. A blue car, that seemed to only have a person in the driver's seat, had its front mashed up. A red car, with someone in the passenger's seat and the driver's seat, was practically only half a car. The drivers of the cars were injured, badly and the passenger of the red car seemed to have a cut on his head and was unconscious. She noticed that the driver of the red car looked like man and the passenger like a girl. She looked at in worry. She then saw a little boy stumble out from behind the wreckage. The boy looked about 5. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

Haruhi stood up from her seat and raced to where the boy was. As the boy fainted she got there and caught him. She lied him down on the floor and checked for his heartbeat. When she could hear his heartbeat she gave a sigh of relief. She then checked if he was breathing. She was relieved to know that he was conscious and breathing. She then heard sirens coming from behind her. She turned around to see an ambulance parked behind her. As a paramedic came towards her he asked what had happened. She told him that she didn't see anything, but that it seemed like the blue car had been driving on the wrong side if the road. When paramedic asked her if she knew the boy she shook her head. "He stumbled out from behind the red car, so I ran to help him and then he fainted." She saw some other paramedic trying to get the other people out of the car. The paramedic asked for her number and name. "It's just in case of the worst case scenario. You understand." Haruhi nodded and gave him her number and name. "We will keep you informed." Haruhi watched as they put the little boy on a stretcher and pulled him away.

As the ambulance drove away she watched until it was out sight. She then heard the sound of another car coming up behind her. When she turned around she saw a car behind her. A man got out and walked up to her. "Miss Haruhi? Your car." She nodded and got into the car. She was lost in thought. _What if that boy doesn't make it? Were those his parents? If so, what if they don't make it? Where will he go? Has he got any other family? Will he be okay? What about the others, will they be okay?_ The car drive lasted for ages, or so I seemed. When they finally got there Haruhi got out and Hunny jumped her, giving her a hug. "Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi hugged him back. She smiled and then as he got down he noticed her worried expression. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Haruhi looked at him with a smile. "Nothing." Haruhi walked up to the door of the mansion.

When it opened she saw Tamaki standing in hallway. Tamaki ran to Haruhi and gave her a huge hug. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad person. I'm so sorry." Haruhi hugged him back and patted him on the back reassuringly. Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "There was a car crash by the café, yes?" Haruhi nodded. She then held Tamaki's had and walked him into the living room. She sat down and he sat down next to him. Hunny followed the two and sat down across from them. As he looked into her eyes he could see worry. "What's wrong?" Haruhi sighed and then proceeded to tell them about the crash and the boy. When she was done the room went silent. Suddenly Tamaki stood up and walked over to the private room a little bit down the hall. "I'll find out who he was." Haruhi stood up and walked over to Tamaki.

Hunny followed them into the room. "Tamaki, do you want to stay here with Haruhi tonight?" Tamaki thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Too many rumours will occur." Hunny smiled and nodded. Tamaki then sat down on a chair as Hunny left and Haruhi walked up to Tamaki. Tamaki pulled out his phone and called Kyoya. "Kyoya? Did the victims from the car crash go to your family's hospital?" Kyoya answered in a certain voice. "Yes. I know Haruhi helped the little boy. So because of that I am able to give you all the information you need." Tamaki put the phone on speaker. Kyoya started to speak.

"The boy's name is Yunaki Hashinata. His mum and dad were also in the car crash. His dad is in surgery and his mother has….passed. He is stable but his father may not make it. He has no other family apart from his Nan that is in a home. If his father doesn't make it then he will either go into care, unless…" The phone line went silent for a while. Kyoya continued to talk, after a little while. "Unless, Haruhi is willing to take the boy in. Since Haruhi saved the boy's life it is the only other option. What do you say Haruhi? It may not happen but, you know." Haruhi stood there for a moment in thought. "Only if the father doesn't make it, yes?" Kyoya spoke reassuringly over the phone line. "Yes. Only if he doesn't make it." Haruhi didn't do or say anything for a moment. Then she nodded. Tamaki spoke clearly into the phone. "She agreed." Kyoya then thanked them and hung up.

Tamaki looked at his fiancé and gave her a hug. He tried to reassure her that everything would be fine. Haruhi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Like her, he had lost his mother at a very young age and she knew how he would feel. She started to cry into Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. "It's okay." Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki and then heard her phone go off. She picked it up and answered it. "Yes?" the voice from the other line was recognisable as the paramedic's from before. "Miss Haruhi. Neither of the child's parents made it and he has no other family. Would you be willing to take this boy as your own?" Haruhi fell silent. She didn't know how to answer.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this doesn't seem very believable, but I just felt like it needed to do this. It was a twist and I know it wouldn't happen, but I thought that since the boss' son knew Haruhi, they may allow it. Do not think that you could do that, it's just a story line. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	18. Chapter 18- The Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND THE OC'S! I'm sorry I took so long. My word trail expired and its hard to write on Copy 'n' Paste. **

* * *

~Chapter 18~

Haruhi stood there in silence at the question, just asked to her. She had only just learned the boy's name and now she had to become his guardian. The paramedic on the other end of the one line started to speak again. "Are you there, Miss Haruhi?" Haruhi felt a tear run down her face. She spoke softly into the phone. "Yes, I'm here. I accept. I will become the boy's guardian." Haruhi could hear the sound of a sigh, from over the phone. As if because she agreed they were relieved. "Thank you. Make your way to the hospital and we will give you all the information you need." Haruhi felt other tears rolling down her cheeks, but made no effort to stop them. She thanked them and then ended the call. Haruhi brought her hands up to her face, covering her face, as she continued to cry.

Tamaki looked at his partner and then came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine, Haruhi." Haruhi moved her hands away from her face slightly and spoke between sniffles. "Tamaki, How can I look after a child when I live with my father. Tamaki thought for a moment. Then he came up with an idea and let go of her waist. He quickly slid over to in front of her and smiled. He threw his arms in the air and started to act like a complete idiot. "I guess you will just have to move in today!" He kept on repeating over and over.

Haruhi laughed at him and he then looked around. "Well, first we have to check up on him at the hospital. Then we have to get guardian ship of him. We have to make sure we get a room ready for him in mansion #2. We can't forget about food." Haruhi kept going on and on about they would need do have and do before. Tamaki started to panic. "What if we can't get it done?" Haruhi left the room, still saying what they would need. Noticing that Haruhi had left, Tamaki walked out of the room and found Haruhi half way to the door.

She walked past Hunny and said "I'm going to the hospital. I'll come back later okay?" Hunny nodded. Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki walking up to her. She smiled and then held out a hand for Tamaki. Tamaki took it and said to Hunny. "I'll take her and bring her back." Hunny nodded again and watched the two leave. When they had, he walked to the kitchen and continued to eat the cake he was eating. Haruhi and Tamaki got into the car and headed out to the hospital.

After about 10 minutes they were at the hospital. Haruhi and Tamaki got out of the car and made their way into the hospital. Tamaki said to the person at the desk "Haruhi Fujioka, here to see Yunaki Hashinata." The receptionist nodded and stood up. She asked to follow her and they did as she asked. When they stopped at a room the nurse checked the name on there. It read 'Yunaki Hashinata'. The nurse opened the door. She looked in and then turned to Haruhi. "I'm afraid that he is in a coma. Although he is stable." Haruhi nodded and walked into the room. Tamaki walked in behind Haruhi and looked at the little boy.

Tamaki looked at the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with a smile. He and Haruhi sat either side of him. "Hello, I'm your new daddy." Haruhi held the boys motionless hand and stroked his head. She smiled at the boy and spoke quietly. "Hi darling, I'm your new mummy." The boy was attached to a machine to help him breath, a machine to help him eat and drink and a machine to keep an eye on his pulse. Haruhi looked at the boy with love in her eyes. A doctor and nurse walked into the room. Both were female. "Hello, I'm the doctor that has been looking after Yunaki. Are you his guardians?" Haruhi looked up at the woman. The doctor was holding a clipboard in her hand. The nurse was checking all the machines.

Haruhi nodded and the doctor held out a form. "Please sign on the dotted line." Haruhi started to read the form. The title on it was 'Guardianship'. Haruhi looked back up at the woman. "Why am I signing this?" The doctored smiled and handed her a pen. Haruhi continued to read the form. When she was done she signed on the dotted line and passed the form to Tamaki. Tamaki signed the form and passed it to the nurse standing next to him. The nurse smiled and took the form from Tamaki. The doctor cleared her throat. "Since no one else is in the boy's family you have no need to go to court. Congratulations." She held out a hand for Haruhi to shake. Haruhi shook her hand and the doctor and nurse left the room.

Haruhi looked back at Yunaki. She held his hand again and smiled. "Looks like I have a son." Tamaki smiled at his boy. He stroked his head. "It seems that I am a father." Haruhi leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip around the hand that was holding Yunaki's. She looked down at it to find that the boy had held her hand back. She looked at his hand with wide eyes. She then looked back at the boy's head. She saw his eyes flutter open. His blue eyes shone against the lights in the room. Haruhi looked at Yunaki with delight. Tamaki stood up and ran to the door. "Nurse, he's awake!" Haruhi just looked at the boy happily. She was filled with happiness. "Hello, darling." Her voice was soft and gentle. The boy turned a head to look to her. He was smiling.

* * *

**How will Yunaki react to his parents death? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite or follow. It really does motivate me. **


	19. Chapter 19- The News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN, JUST THE STORYLINE AND THE OC'S**

* * *

~Chapter 19~

A doctor ran into the room. Haruhi stood up quickly and stepped to the side, so she wasn't in the doctors way. The doctor checked a lot of his body. His arms and legs. His eyes, ears and breathing. His neck, everything. When she was done she walked up to Haruhi, who had stood up so that the doctor could check Yunaki over. She spoke to her in a professional yet calming way. "He is making a full rcovery but we aren't expecting him to be out for at least 6 weeks." Haruhi nodded and thanked the doctor.

The doctor left without another word. Tamaki moved from the door, where he was standing, and sat next to Yunaki. "Hey, son." Yunaki looked at Tamaki In confusion. Haruhi sat on the bother side of Yunaki. "Hi, sweetie " The boy looked confused. He looked between Haruhi and Tamaki and then turned to Haruhi. "Where is my mummy?" Haruhi sighed. She looked back at Yunaki with pain and remorse in her eyes. Tamaki held his hand. Yunaki turned his head slowly and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki had a warm smile on his face. Haruhi cleared her throat. Yunaki turned head to face Haruhi. His big blue eyes sparkled in the light of the sun coming into the room from the window.

"Your mummy and daddy have both gone to heaven." The little boy started to have tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He burst into tears. Tamaki burst into tears and gave him a hug Haruhi started to form tears at eyes. She gave Yunaki a hug and started to cry. She was crying for herself as well as for him. She was crying the tears she should have cried when her mum died. She was sobbing her heart out. Tamaki smiled and patted her on the back. Haruhi looked up and nodded. She looked at Yunaki with a smile. "We are your new mummy and daddy " Yunaki sniffled and was still crying.

"Will you look after me?" He sniffed again and still had tearmarks on his cheeks. Tamaki had tear marks on his shirt and cheeks. Haruhi smiled, she was still crying lightly. She nodded, unable to speak a word. Yunaki smiled and dived at Haruhi for a hug. He started to cry again. Haruhi smiled and hugged back, shutting her eyes. Tamaki smiled at the scene and walked around to his fiancé. He joined in the hug.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and smiled. All three of they continued to hug for a while. When they all finally let go Yunaki had stopped crying. Haruhi smiled. "Get some sleep, sweetie. You will need it. Me and daddy need to sort out some things " Yunaki smiled and nodded. He laid back in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes slowly and he fell asleep after about 10 minutes. Haruhismiled and then looked at Tamaki. Tamaki nodded and Haruhi stood up and walked to the door. Tamaki followed behind and when he got to the door he turned around. He looked at his son and smiled. "See ya soon, sport." He turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

Tamaki walked down the hall behind Haruhi. Haruhi was smiling but yet she was still crying inside. When she and Tamaki reached reception Tamaki spoke to the receptionist. "Yunaki Hashinata has fallen asleep just making sure your aware " The receptionist smiled and nodded "Thank you. The child is lucky to have such good parents like you." Tamaki didn't bother correcting her. He simply smiled. "Thanks." Tamaki walked to Haruhi's side and put his arm around her. "You okay?" Haruhi smiled and nodded. "We have to get some stuff for Yunaki. Let's go." Tamaki nodded and he walked Haruhi to the limo outside. When the door was opened for them Haruhi got in first. Tamakigot in next and the door was shut behind them. Tamaki and Haruhi smiled and were silent as they went to get some stuff.

* * *

**I'm so sorry how late this is. I had to do it over a period of time because of my stupid laptop. Thanks good for other technology. Anyway, please review, favourite and/or follow. It really motivates me!**


End file.
